High-speed links are common in high-end computing systems. Such links generally comprise an interface between system devices that facilitates high-speed communication. For example, a high-speed link may be an interface between two integrated circuit (IC) chips that are provided on a circuit board of a computing system.
It is desirable to design system links to transmit information as quickly as possible so as to avoid communication bottlenecks. Given that problems can occur with such links, particularly when great communication speeds are attempted, it is often necessary to test the links to verify that they are working correctly. Problems with a link may result in data corruption or decreased performance.
Before such testing can be performed, the configuration of various links of the system must be identified. In other words, a given link cannot be tested until the link is located. Although identifying links that exist between components on a single part, such as a circuit board, is relatively straightforward, it can be more difficult to identify links that exist between a component on a first part and another component on a second part. For example, a link may extend from a chip on a processor circuit board and a chip on a separate input/output (I/O) circuit board. Without some automated means for identifying that link, it may be difficult or even impossible for the user to locate the link so that testing of the link can be performed.
Automated identification of system links is sometimes provided by computing systems. For example, some operating systems are configured to analyze the state of the computing system upon start up to locate such links. Although such solution can be satisfactory, it may not be available in cases in which the system is not yet completed. Moreover, such a solution may not be viable in cases in which manufacturing defects are present that prevent such analysis from being performed.